Team Konohamaru
by xasylumx
Summary: 12 years have past since Naruto Uzumaki rose up to become the sixth hokage. Join team Konohamaru, comprised of Kiri Uchiha, daughter of sasuke and sakura, Minato uzumaki, son of Naruto and hinata, and Sora Inuzuka, the son of Kiba, and Ino. together they create Team konohamaru. can they live up to their names. find out in my first naruto fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MISASHI KISHIMOTO DOES. IF I OWNED NARUTO, I WOULD HAVE PUT HINATA ON TEAM SEVEN. **_

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

"Team Konohamaru will consist of" began a certain Academy teacher. Before turning to a sheet of paper he had in his hand. "Uchiha Kiri, Inuzuka Sora, and Uzumaki Minato." The Blonde haired Uzumaki boy began to sweat. He had a crush on Kiri Uchiha. Even if he wouldn't admit it. The young female Uchiha however didn't feel the same way, Kiri wasn't the usual girl who would go head over heels at the sight of a popular boy. Kiri took more after her father. The legendary Snake Sanin, Sasuke Uchiha. Most other girls though, let out sounds of disappointment. They all had a crush on Minato Uzumaki, though it was mostly due to the fact that his father, was the Legendary Toad Sage, as well as the sixth Hokage. The Inuzuka Boy was feeling a little hopeless. He was just put into a team with the offspring of all three legendary sanin. Who's the third you might ask, Kiri's mother is none other than the Slug princess herself. Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Iruka Sensei" said a man from the door. Iruka slowly turned and smiled when he saw it was Konohamaru. "Ah Konohamaru, Come on in your team is waiting" he said. Meanwhile whispers could be heard throughout the classroom. "It's the silent viper" said one kid. "He knows some of the Hokage's own jutsu's" said another. Konohamaru had spiked brown hair and wore the traditional Jounin vest and ninja pants. Upon his Back he had a katana, covered with bandages. "Great" he said with excitement. "The three of you come with me." He added quickly before turning and exiting the classroom. The three young Genin got up excitedly and followed their new sensei.

"Oh come on how much farther is it Konohamaru sensei?" questioned Minato with a look of eagerness in his pupiless eyes. Minato wore a long sleeve black t-shirt along with brown cargo shorts and a pair of ninja sandals. His hair was blonde and spiked, just as his fathers is. His eyes however are more like his mothers. He inherited the Byakuugan, from his Mother Hinata Hyuuga, making them a lavender color with no pupils. Minato was a rather short child compared to the other kids, but that didn't stop him from occasionally taunting his classmates. "Just hold on Minato, were nearly there" was the response he received. A few more minutes and they came to a clearing with three wooden tree stumps in the center. Konohamaru, stopped and turned to face the three young Genin.

"Okay you three, you have been given your ninja headbands, but I still have the power to send you back to the academy" he said, pausing for a couple seconds to let that fact sink in. "but right now I'm going to give you the chance to show me that your worthy of the Genin title." Minato's heart began to beat faster. "Wait, your saying you can kick us back to the academy?" he asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"Yes Minato, I am. But you have a chance to prove that you're self today. Now Minato, I want you to fight Kiri." He said. Minato eyes widened in horror. He couldn't hit her, he didn't want to. Why did he have to? He shot a glance at Kiri, who shot him a smirk and said. "What's the matter Minato, you Scared?" Minato looked down, he didn't want to hurt her. He has had a crush on Kiri since the first time he met her. Kiri had long pink hair which she kept up in a ponytail. She had a blue short sleeved T-shirt, Bearing the Uchiha Crest. And a pair of green Cargo shorts. Along with the traditional sandals.

"No, I don't want to hurt you, Kiri" he said simply. She looked at him and laughed. "You can't hurt me Minato, Your father might be the Hokage, but my Father is Sasuke Uchiha, and my Mother is Sakura Haruno. I have Twice the Amount of sanin blood as you do." She said boastfully. Minato's anger got the best of him. "My mother Is Hinata Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga clan. She is a powerful Kunoichi just like your mom. And if you want to compare parents then, whose father saved the leaf village? Mine. Whose father is not only the Hokage, but also the toad sage? Mine. And whose father is the nine tails Jinchuuriki? Yeah that's right mine" he said angry now at Kiri for comparing their parentage. All the while Konohamaru observed them before finally starting up.

"So Minato, are you going to fight Kiri?" Minato thought about it then stated firmly. "No I would rather go back to the academy then to have to hurt Kiri" he realized after he said it how stupid it was. Of course it's how he truly felt about it. Much to his surprise though, Konohamaru smiled at him. "Well then you pass the first part of my little test" Minato was confused but before he could ask what was on his mind, Konohamaru continued. "The second part is to show me what you three have got. Fight me. And don't hold back." Minato was quite surprised, but decided he would rather attack Konohamaru than Kiri. He later realized how dumb that was seeing as Konohamaru was an elite Jounin, and Kiri was barely a Genin.

"Okay here we go" shouted Kiri, jumping into the air and flashing through hand seals. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu" she shouted as a giant ball of flame erupted from her mouth and soared straight at Konohamaru. Minato was surprised at the size of the fireball. It was simply, enormous. Konohamaru simply leaped into the air as the fireball passed harmlessly underneath him. Before he landed in the same spot he had been before.

"Ha, Kiri let me show you how it's done." Said Minato as he formed a single hand seal. "Byakuugan" he said activating his all-seeing doujutsu. He then leaped at Konohamaru. "Gentle fist" he shouted thrusting his open palmed Strike at one of konohamaru's touketsu. Konohamaru reacted quickly grabbing Minato's arm, he then threw him to the side where he skidded to a halt on the ground. Konohamaru then looked at the blonde haired Inuzuka. Who leaped at the Jounin before being redirected into a nearby tree. Kiri jumped into the air again, performing the same hand seals. "Fire style fireball Jutsu" she shouted for a second time. Again emitting a giant fireball from her mouth. Which was effortlessly dodged by Konohamaru.

"Come on so far the only amazing thing is that fireball Jutsu, come on boys. I know she's an Uchiha but you don't want to be showed up by a girl do you?" asked Konohamaru after landing. "Your right" said Minato who had gotten up. He performed a single hand seal and this time shouted "Multi shadow clone Jutsu"

"What?" said Konohamaru, upon seeing about ten shadow clones poof into existence? All ten of them leaped into the air and shouted "Multi Shadow Shuriken" before each launching a shuriken, making ten shuriken. But each shuriken gained a shadow clone doubling it from ten to twenty. And as all twenty shuriken sped towards the silent viper, The ten Minato's all simultaneously shouted. "Gentle fist. As they came soaring at Konohamaru. At the same time Kiri ran behind and shouted. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" as a giant fireball erupted from her mouth, for yet a third time. Konohamaru was actually impressed at their simultaneous attack, as he performed a few hand seals before saying "Earth style: Prison Wall" as four walls came up around him just as Kiri's fireball slammed into it. Shortly followed by the twenty shuriken. Ten of which poofed out of existence. Next you could hear ten Minato's slamming into the barrier of earth with nine distinctive poofing sounds as a cloud of white smoke enveloped them. Konohamaru dispelled his Jutsu and as the walls of earth sank back into the ground he could Hear Minato's cries of. "Oww, my face", and "I think I broke my nose"

"Well done you guys pass come back here tomorrow so we can go over a few things before we start our first team Training exercise."

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I REALIZE I HAVENT DONE MUCH WITH SORA INUZUKA, BUT I PLAN TO. NEXT CHAPTER INCLUDES THE THREE LEGENDARY SANIN. (NARUTO, SAKURA AND SASUKE) AS WELL AS HINATA, KIBA, AND INO, AND MAYBE EVEN KAKASHI. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR SOME ANTAGONISTS. OR IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT IN AN OC OF YOURS THEN PM ME SO WE CAN DISCUSS THAT. LASTLY I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR READING DOWN THIS FAR. I HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hokage's mansion.**

* * *

"Mom, dad I'm home" said an eager Minato Uzumaki. He was looking forward to telling his parents the news. He began to walk down the main hall of the Hokage mansion. Towards one room in particular. He continued quickly before coming to a stop in front of the door. "Mom? Dad?" he repeated while knocking on the door belonging to his parent's room. He waited for a reply.

"In here Minato" said a voice he knew was his mother's from the other side of the door. Without another moment of hesitation he opened the door and walked in. after a quick scan of the room, Minato realized his father wasn't here.

"Mom? Where's dad?" he asked once locating his mother. Hinata Hyuuga had grown a lot in twelve years. Often noted as the shy one, she has long since broken out of her sheepishness. She wore the traditional Jounin vest. Had long flowing blue hair, and the very recognizable lavender eyes, of the Byakuugan. Upon hearing her son's question, Hinata turned and began to speak.

"Minato, Your father is still at the Hokage tower, he should be back any minute now. Why how did the test go? Are you a Genin now?" she asked. Minato could tell she was eager for the answer.

"Yes and the best part is, I'm In Team Konohamaru!" he said with excitement in his young voice. Hinata smiled and pulled him into an embrace.

"That's wonderful Minato, I knew you could do it" she said while holding her son in her arms. Minato began to feel constricted.

"Mom" he said, while trying to break free of his mother's clutches. "Mom, I don't need a hug every time you see me" he complained. She smiled at him and let him go.

"I know sweetie, but unfortunately for you the same can't be said for me" she said. Minato straightened out his clothes before stating quickly.

"I can't wait to tell dad."

"Can't wait to tell me what?" said a voice instantly recognizable to everyone in the leaf village as the Sixth Hokage and legendary Toad Sanin, Naruto Uzumaki. Minato, hearing the voice of his father turned and ran right up to him.

"Hey dad, guess what?" he questioned, eager to tell his dad the news. Naruto looked down at his son before stating simply.

"What?" Minato looked up at his father and began to tell him all about his day. From the academy all the way to the fight with Konohamaru. After the story his father smiled. "You're on a team with Kiri huh?" he said with a hint of amusement. Minato nodded his head.

"And a kid named Sora Inuzuka." Naruto made his way over to the mother of his child and greeted her affectionately before turning to face Minato once more.

"Inuzuka, that must be Kiba's boy, hey Minato why don't we all go to ichiraku ramen to celebrate?" he said. Minato's eyes lit up. Before he shouted in agreement.

**Uchiha Compound**

* * *

Kiri Uchiha had just gotten home, she wanted to tell her father that she was put on the same team as Minato Uzumaki. She didn't know exactly why but Minato, had this sort of aura that she liked. Even though she teased him, she did kinda like him. Suddenly her father appeared from the shadows behind her, causing her to leap into the air. Her heartbeat increased dramatically as she turned to face him.

"DAD YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME" she shouted at him. He smirked at her, appearing somewhat amused.

"So who's team are you on?" he asked, seemingly uninterested. Sasuke Uchiha often had a hard time expressing his feeling towards his daughter. He didn't quite know how to show it but he loved her, as he loved sakura. The mother of his child.

"You mean did I pass?" she asked unsure why he didn't ask that first. He began walking in the direction of his room.

"I know you passed Kiri, after all you're my daughter, I want to know what team you are on?" he stated before turning and entering his room. Kiri followed her father into his room, she honestly didn't understand him sometimes.

"Team Konohamaru" she said upon entering his room. She began searching the room until her eyes came to rest on him sitting on the ground in an intimidating position. She waited for him to speak again. After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke.

"Who else is on your team?" he asked. Kiri looked excited.

"Sora Inuzuka" she began shortly pausing for effect. "And Minato Uzumaki" she put emphasis on his last name. Sasuke smirked again upon the realization of his daughter being teamed with the son of Naruto Uzumaki. "He's pretty strong I'll give him that, dad can you teach me the chidori now?" she asked eager for an answer. Yet again he flashed his daughter the closest thing he had to a smile.

"You're not ready for the chidori yet Kiri." He stated simply.

"But dad Minato can make a bunch of clones." She complained. He looked down at her.

"Once your sharingan awakens, that won't matter." He informed her. "Besides you won't be fighting him, he's your teammate now, you had better get used to him." he added shifting his position on his chair. "If he is anything like his father, he won't ever abandon you." He stated.

"Kiri how was your test?" said a voice recognized by many as the most advanced medical ninja alive, Sakura Haruno. Kiri turned to face her.

"Mom! I passed I'm on a team with the son of the Hokage" sakura laughed and smiled at Sasuke.

"What are the odds of that?" she said before laughing again. "Anyways tell me all about It." so Kiri told her of the trick in which Konohamaru wanted her and minato to fight. And of the little fight the three of them had against Konohamaru. By the time she had finished it was already late, and Kiri felt her eyes drooping. Sakura smiled. Her daughter was finally becoming a ninja, and she would be close to Naruto's own son.

"Kiri you look tired, why don't you go to bed?" said sakura. Waiting for her daughter to leave the room. Once she did, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "So Minato made it too, huh? Hey Sasuke, do you remember our Genin exams?" she asked quickly reminiscing. He looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah, I do. I don't like thinking about those days anymore, I was blinded by vengeance, I abandoned my team." Sakura knew that Sasuke felt bad about it, but in all honesty. She was kinda glad it happened.

"You gave us strength Sasuke, even after you left." She said. "Without you I don't think naruto would be where he is today. And I still can't believe Hinata finally told him. She used to be so shy, but now she is so strong." She said with a smile stretched across her face. Sasuke chuckled.

"I still see her blush sometimes, around naruto."

**Inuzuka Compound**

* * *

Sora had just gotten home. He felt out of his league. During the fight with Konohamaru sensei, Both Kiri and Minato, had used some pretty cool Jutsu. And all he managed to do was ram into a tree. He let out a sigh as he thought of ways that he could catch up with them. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his father walk up behind him.

"What's wrong Sora?" said his father Kiba Inuzuka. Accompanied by his trusty ninja hound Akamaru. Sora turned upon hearing his name and frowned.

"I'm on a team with Minato and Kiri." He stated rather glumly. Kiba smiled.

"that's great." Sora opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by his father. "Sora, i think, its time." He said smiling down at his son. Sora quickly understood what he said.

"Really? YES, I get my own ninja hound now." He shouted excitedly. As he followed his father outside. Sora wore the standard ninja pants and sandals, but along with that he had a grey fur-lined jacket, which bore the crest of the Inuzuka clan, on his hands he wore gloves that bore the mark of the Yamanaka clan. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, he has red triangle like marks on each cheek.

"Okay son we are here." Said his father, after they reached the dog kennel. Sora was so excited he could hardly contain himself. He would finally be getting his very own ninja dog. As they came to a stop in front of three dogs, behind a cage, Kiba began to speak to him. "Sora it is important which dog you choose, because he will be your companion for the rest of your life." Sora nodded showing he understood, then turned his gaze to the three dogs in front of him. The first one was a golden brown color and was the smallest one there, it had green eyes and seemed uninterested, so Sora moved on to the next one. The second one was slightly smaller with a coat of grey fur, with blue eyes. This one also seemed uninterested. The last one was the biggest not by much. It had a dark grey coat of fur with yellowish brown eyes. This one wasn't acting as the others had, this one seemed genuinely happy to see Sora. Instantly Sora knew he wanted this one.

"I want this one dad" he said to his father, who then went and retrieved the dog.

"Good choice Sora, now you get to name him." he said. Smiling at the fact that his son finally had his very own ninja dog. Sora thought for a moment.

"Hmm." He said as he thought for a moment. "I got it, Akaho!" he said excitedly. The newly named Akaho barked in approval.

"Okay son let's get back home." Sora smiled as he turned and headed back home with his brand new ninja dog in hand.

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS, I KNOW I SAID I WOULD PUT INO IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I HAD AN IDEA AND DECIDED INO WON'T APPEAR FOR A WHILE. DID THIS CHAPTER BRING A LITTLE MORE INSIGHT ON SORA? ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WOULD BE APRECIATED. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON ANYTHING ABOUT THIS STORY LET ME KNOW AND ILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. THANKS FOR READING.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good you're all here" said Konohamaru as the last of his squad came into view. The three young Genin couldn't be any more excited. All three of them had finally become ninja and started their career as shinobi of the hidden leaf.

"Konohamaru sensei, are we getting a mission soon?" said a very eager minato once they were within talking distance. Minato had wanted to go on a mission as soon as possible so he could impress his father. As minato looked over at Kiri, he realized that His father wasn't the only person he wanted to impress. After a few minutes he heard someone say his name. He hadn't realized exactly how long he had been staring at Kiri.

"Huh, what?" he said dumbly. He quickly noticed Kiri's slightly creeped out expression. Crap, how long had he been staring? He thought as he jerked his head in the opposite direction. He could feel his face grow warmer, and could only assume that his face was turning a slight shade of pink.

"Minato, are you blushing?" asked Sora, who had noticed what he was doing before any of the others. Minato turned to face his teammate.

"Of course not I am Minato Uzumaki, Son of the sixth Hokage, and grandson of the fourth." He stated proudly. Sora raised an eye brow.

"Oh really, then why is your face red?" he questioned as Kiri and Sora started laughing. Minato felt his anger spark.

"QUIT LAUGHING AT ME!" he shouted slightly hurt. There laughter was cut short by Konohamaru.

"Okay that's enough, let's get back to the reason you three are here." He said which got the attention of the three rookie Genin. "Before I'm comfortable with going on missions with you I want to be sure you can work as a team." He said while taking out a small pocket book, which he opened and flipped to a page close to the end. After scanning the page he found what he was looking for.

"Hey, sensei what's that?" asked Kiri after a few minutes.

"What, oh this, never mind that it's nothing." He assured them as he quickly replaced it in his ninja pouch.

"Hey didn't we already prove we could work as a team yesterday?" asked Sora a little confused. Konohamaru smiled briefly before beginning his response.

"not exactly, you see that was to test your individual worth as Genin, and seeing as I was impressed with two thirds of the team, I decided to pass all of you…however I now need to know if you can work as a team to complete missions. So I'm going to attack you and you have to work together to keep from getting injured." He stated while looking towards the Inuzuka. "I have only one piece of advice, and that is don't focus on attacks, as much as you do on protecting your teammates." He stated before pulling his White Katana from the sheathe on his back.

Minato smiled before activating his Byakuugan, shortly after that he created the cross shaped hand seal for his most used Jutsu. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" he shouted as six clones appeared in a cloud of smoke. Two of witch immediately began an offensive attack, while the other four stayed behind to protect Kiri and Sora. Meanwhile Akaho, after receiving a soldier pill, leapt from sora's jacket and the dog's fur turned a midnight black color.

"Ready Akaho?" he asked as Akaho barked in approval. "Man Beast Clone" he said as Akaho jumped onto his back and transformed into an almost exact copy of Sora. "Mind Sync Jutsu" they both shouted as their minds synced together with that they both charged Konohamaru closely followed by the two shadow clones that served to protect them. Konohamaru was a little surprised, he didn't think Sora knew any Jutsu with the way he acted the previous day.

Kiri watched a little taken back she hadn't awakened her sharingan yet. She only knew one Jutsu aside from the academy level Jutsu. Thought of a way she could help but if she used her fire style Jutsu, she would probably hurt her teammates, which would be counterproductive.

"Gentle fist" said the two shadow clones that, had charged Konohamaru. Konohamaru anticipated a fire Jutsu from Kiri but instead she just stood there and watched. Oh well. He thought as he sliced the two shadow clones in half. He watched curiously as the two sora's closed in on him. They both worked in perfect sync. The Jutsu allowed them to share their thoughts. Sora would throw a punch and just as an opening would appear for the enemy to strike Akaho would begin an attack which would allow the other to recover. It was a never ending attack formation…or at least it would have been had their opponent been anything less than a chunin. Instead the elite Jounin easily found an opening. Konohamaru leapt over both their heads, he grabbed the duos heads and slammed them into each other's. Both Sora and Akaho both fell to the ground unconscious. "Damnit…..Kiri use your fire Jutsu." he said to the pink haired Uchiha.

"FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU" she shouted as the giant fireball emerged it collided with Konohamaru engulfing him in flames. Kiri looked worried. "SENSEI!" She shouted.

"What?" said a voice from behind her" Kiri swung around to look at the source of the voice. "Sensei?" she said slightly confused as she turned her attention back towards the area where the fireball had struck him. Realization struck as she saw the flaming log. Substitution.

In an instant Minato's clones had surrounded Konohamaru. All four had their Byakuugan activated.

"Okay I think that's enough." He said before the clones could attack. "Minato nice job with the clones, I've been meaning to ask. I know naruto can use a lot of shadow clones, due to the sealing Jutsu that gave him some of the kyuubi's chakra, but how can you make more than just a couple, without totally exhausting your chakra?" minato smiled.

"When I was still growing, my dad asked kurama if he could somehow increase my chakra pool." He began as Sora came up and began to listen to him. Akaho was back to normal. Kiri couldn't ignore this topic either, she had been wondering about this herself. "Kurama told my dad that since I was the son of a male Jinchuuriki that I would already have twice the chakra that most people had, that combined with my Uzumaki blood would give me even more." Sora and Kiri looked confused.

"Wait who the hell is kurama?" she asked him she was curious now. Minato smiled at her.

"Kurama is the Kyuubi's name any-"

"WHAT, THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX HAS A NAME?" she asked a little skeptical.

"Well yeah, so do the other tailed beasts" he said as he tried to ignore the shocked expressions on both Kiri's and sora's face "anyways, kurama told my dad that he could increase my chakra pathways by steadily flowing chakra through me, for a set period of time. That way as my chakra pathways were forming, kuramas chakra would cause them to form larger than normal. So all in all I have about three quarters the amount of chakra my dad has. Oh and because of my Hyuuga blood, I will most likely have better chakra control than my dad does." He ended his explanation with a large toothy smile.

All three of them were amazed, they weren't expecting that answer, and the nine tailed fox gave him chakra. It seemed the rumors were true and naruto really did befriend all the tailed beasts.

"Well anyways that completes our exercise, all of you need to train before you advance in your ninja careers. I'll see about getting us a mission you three are free." With that Konohamaru disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey Sora." Began Kiri.

"Yeah?"

"Does that mind sync work on people?" she asked.

"yeah." he said curiously. "Why?"

"It would be useful to communicate telepathically during missions." She said simply. Before turning and heading back home. Sora also turned and left to head back home. Minato however headed towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry it took so long this was just sitting in my computer and i hadnt done anything with it. so i decided to post it.


End file.
